


Vendetta

by fadaravena



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen, Vendettas, vengeance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: "O que és a tua felicidade perto da de qualquer outro ser humano?"





	Vendetta

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fic é dedicada a uma das obras da minha vida O conde de Monte Cristo. Enquanto escrevia o jornal, lembrei dessas fics pequenas que escrevi pensando nos personagens da obra.

**A Edmond Dantès:**

Que fizera o homem para estar lá?  
A dúvida em cuja resposta, ainda que o tenha deixado em desespero, agarrou-se como redenção.  
Pois nela isentava-se de qualquer culpa.  
Fora injustamente acusado  
“Eu não me coloquei aqui, que mal fiz, foram eles!”  
Sua alma esbravejava com tanto ardor que se sentia no direito de lhes causar o mesmo mal.  
“Foram eles! Foram eles! Foram eles!”  
E pedia a salvação.

**A Danglars, Villefort e Fernand:**

Fizeste outro homem sofrer roubando-lhe a mulher amada. Achaste digno do posto de capitão, mas não sabias contar. Participaste de uma conspiração e terias incriminado o pai de outrem.

 O que és a tua felicidade perto da de qualquer outro ser humano?


End file.
